Five Nights of Horror
by nick.bears.1
Summary: Nick, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin are trying to pay off apartment-rent. Nick posts for a job as a night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. When Nick finds out on the first night of his job what the animatronics were to him now and not as child, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin decide to join Nick in his job. Will these four survive or will the animatronics kill them?
1. The First Night

**Hello, everybody. It is me. I have decided to mix the four main characters in my story, The Struggle, and put them into real life. They will have to face something they would never have to do. They will have to work the night-shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. If you don't know the characters, it is Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and my OC, Nick Bears. This will be played in Nick's view.**

**This is not meant to disrespect anything of the game or show. This is meant for entertainment. Hope you enjoy.**

The Job

I sat there on the couch angry. I got fired from my job at a 7/11 in the city. The apartment that we lived in cost a lot of money but it was a dumpy apartment. My lover Mikasa and my friends, or I consider them brothers, Eren and Armin lived with me. They couldn't get a job. I knew that I would have to find a job. I looked through the newspaper articles and found a job on the back page for the night-shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. _Cool, _I thought, _I used to go there as a kid with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin._ I looked at the work hours and it said 12:00 A.M-6:00 A.M. I would get paid $120.00 bucks for a week of work. _Not much money, but it will help out. _I told them where I was going, but they attached a little web-cam to my ear and an ear-phone.

"Why are you doing this," I asked.

"I've heard of disappearances at that place, I want you to be safe," Mikasa said, adjusting the web-cam.

I went out of the apartment, got in my car, and drove to my destination. I walked in the front door at 8:00 P.M to take my interview. Luckily, I passed the interview with flying colors. I decided to take a nap in the car until they would tell me to go in. Before I left the building for the car, I looked at the animatronics. I still remembered who they were. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and in Pirate Cove was Foxy the Pirate. _Man, I missed those old days, when Mom and Dad would take me here for my birthday, but then it stopped when they were killed in a firefight with the police and the Mafia. _I took a second glance at the animatronics. I left the building and went to the car. Several hours later, my manager woke me up and said my shift starts. I looked at my watch. It was 11:55 P.M. I walked in the building, and it was pitch-dark. I made my way to the security office and sat in the chair. I found a tablet and picked it up. Then, a phone ring scared me. Then, a voice started to say.

"Hello, h-hello. I'm the security officer that worked in that office and I'm deciding to leave this message. Now, I will tell you, that the animatronics are allowed to roam in the night. It has something to do with their servos locking up. Also, if the animatronics see you in the night, they will see you as an endoskeleton without a costume on, so they will shove you in a Freddy Fazbear suit full of metal devices that will kill you in the process. So, that is all, check the cameras and close the doors when it is necessary. All right, talk to you tomorrow."

I checked my watch and saw that it was 12:30 A.M. I checked the cameras and saw that none of the animatronics moved. So, I looked for something to do, but found nothing. So I sat there, twiddling my thumbs. I did this for some time. I checked the time and it was 3:30. I tried to listen through my ear-phone and I heard nothing. Then, I heard Mikasa's voice.

"OK, Nick, I can see what you see and hear what you hear. I'm glad nothing happened yet."

"Yeah," I said. Then, I looked at the camera-feed and saw that Bonnie was gone. I scrambled through the cameras and saw that Bonnie was in the west hallway. I started to panic and then heard foot-steps. I saw a button that said "Light" at both doors. I used the light on the left door and saw Bonnie motionless staring at me. I slammed the button that said "Door" and a steel door came down between me and Bonnie. I then looked at the camera-feed and saw that Chica was gone and Freddy was looking at me through the camera. I looked and saw a camera that said "Kitchen." Only audio was available and I heard noises. _Chica is in the kitchen. _I checked the lights and saw Bonnie's reflection through the window. I checked the watch and it said 5:50 A.M. _Good, my shift is almost over. _I kept the door closed, but then I checked the lights and saw that Bonnie was gone. I checked the cameras. Chica was in the restrooms and Bonnie was in the main room. Freddy was still staring at the camera. I had 1 minute left and then, the room went dark. _I'm out of power. _I heard Mikasa through the ear-phone, panicking and she went to her car and drove as fast as she could to the pizzeria. I looked through the left doorway and saw flashing eyes and a familiar tune. Freddy was playing his tune. _I'm dead. _Then, I heard a sound and I looked at my watch. _6:00, finally. _Then, I left the office and went out. I saw Mikasa pull up and she embraced me.

"You scared me, I thought you were going to die," Mikasa said.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," I said. I embraced Mikasa back. Then, she told me to get in her car, so she could drive me home.

"Nick."

"Yes, Mikasa."

"We are going to apply for the job as well."

"WHAT, why."

"We won't let you die, Nick, and plus they said that $120.00 is paid for each security guard in the night. So me, Eren, and Armin are going to join you on your next shift."

"OK, together then." They got home and Eren and Armin were scared half to death fearing that their friend died. They rushed over and asked what happened. I explained everything and then, we got some rest before we would go to that nightmare together.

**Short chapter, yes I know. I will try to make these chapters longer. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed and I shall see you guys later.**


	2. The Second Night

**Hey guys. It is kind've difficult to make stories of my AOT story and my crossover of AOT/FNAF. I will try to keep up with these. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of my crossover.**

The Second Night

Ever since Mikasa saying that they will all help me with the night-shift, I feared for their lives. _What if one of those animatronics gets a hold of them,_ I thought. We went to our bedrooms. Eren and Armin shared a bedroom with two beds and me and Mikasa had the other bedroom with one bed. We slept for a long time. When I fell asleep, it was 6:30 A.M. When I woke up and checked my watch, it was 5:50 P.M. I woke up the others and we had some cooked chicken for dinner. We sat on the couch exchanging stories.

"Hey, Nick, what happened to your cousin," asked Eren.

"Which one, I have five cousins," I said.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Oh, he has some issues with thinking and his actions are kinda off."

"Why, Nick," asked Mikasa holding my hand, ensuring that she and the others didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Well, I was there when it happened. My mother and father died in a firefight between the police and Mafia. So, Jeremy took me in and took me to his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was still when they had those toy animatronics. So, I heard static and saw the animatronic called Mangle clinging to the ceiling above Jeremy. When I said look out, Mangle lunged from the ceiling and bit the frontal lobe of his brain out." I started to tear up, but Mikasa wiped my tears away. Armin and Eren sat in shock.

"Did he die," Armin asked.

"Miraculously, he survived the attack, he is still alive, but has a hard time thinking of things and remembering," I said, ensuring Armin that Jeremy was fine. "But, he absolutely is terrified of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Then, after a couple of hours, it was 11:40 P.M. We got in Mikasa's car and drove to the pizzeria. We saw no cars, except mine which was still there. _Wow, no one tried to steal it._ I used my key and we walked into the pizzeria. All of the animatronics were sitting on the stage and Pirate Cove was still locked up. I navigated us to the office and we all went in. We let Mikasa use the chair while me, Armin, and Eren watched the doors. We sat there and waiting. When it was 12:10 A.M, the "Phone Guy" as I called him picked up the phone and left another message.

"Hello, hey congrats, you made it to Night 2. I won't talk as long since Freddy and his gang become more active as the week progresses. Anyway, you might want to use the lights at the doors. They can get there and the cameras won't see them. Also, check Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there is unique and will become active if the camera is not on him. So, watch out for him and I will talk to you tomorrow."

It was 12:40 A.M when Mikasa checked the cameras. She said that Bonnie and Chica were gone. We checked the lights. They weren't there. So, we continued this for hours. At 4:50 A.M, Mikasa checked the cameras and saw Foxy sticking his head out of Pirate Cove. Armin checked the lights at the right door. Before he could hit the door button, Chica grabbed Armin's arm and said, "Freddy wants to see you." She then yanked Armin out of the office and I could hear him screaming that he didn't want to die. I ran down the hall and ran into the main room. Chica was in there with Armin. I used all my strength and rammed my arm into Chica. I heard my arm break, but Armin was freed. I told him to run and he took off. Then, I turned to Chica and she said in her mechanical voice.

"You should never have come back here."

She used her arm to try and grab me, but I dodged it and was heading for the left hallway. I saw Foxy was still in Pirate Cove. I ran down the hallway and saw the office door. Just when I was about to get in the office, something from the dark corner grabbed my broken arm. I was being dragged to the main room again, but this time, it was Bonnie. _Apparently, Bonnie was hiding in the corner so when I got to the office, he grabbed me._ He dragged me to the main room, and when he let go, I grabbed my arm. His grip on my arm was intensely painful and my arm was already broken when I rammed into Chica. I saw Bonnie staring down at me and said in a mechanical male voice.

"Freddy is expecting you."

I turned to the stage and saw Freddy siting there motionless on the stage. But, I heard the power go out. Some emergency lights were on, but it wasn't much light. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:55 A.M. _We were so close and now, we are going to die._ Freddy looked over at me and started playing his tune again, like last night. I was scared, soon I looked beside me and saw Chica holding Eren's wrists. I saw Foxy on my other side, holding his claw at Armin's neck. Bonnie had left and he was restraining Mikasa. Soon, Freddy came over to me and stared into my soul with his mechanical eyes. Before I knew it, he used his right hand to grab me by the throat and I was lifted in the air by Freddy.

"I used to be a nice bear, Nick, but you had to try to lock us away, so you will die," Freddy said while tightening his grip on my throat. My eyes were watering and I could hardly breathe. Then, Mikasa got out of Bonnie's grip and pushed Freddy, causing him to let go of me. Then, Freddy screamed and was about to smash us and then, the familiar sound. _6:00 A.M, we made it. _Foxy retreated to Pirate Cove, while the others went back to the stage. We hoped in Mikasa's car and she drove us home. When we got to our apartment, Mikasa checked everyone to make sure we were OK. Armin had a bruised arm, which didn't seem to bother him. Eren was traumatized, but was unscathed. She checked on me. The impact between me and Chica left my right arm broken and there was many marks on my neck from Freddy choking me. She embraced all of us.

"Why did you have to do that for me, Nick, you didn't have to break your arm to save me," Armin said.

"Nonsense," I told him. "I'm not going to let any of those animatronics to capture you." Mikasa held my left hand.

"Nick, maybe you should stay home," Mikasa said.

"No, Mikasa, I won't let a broken arm prevent me from protecting you guys." I looked at Mikasa and tears were forming in her eyes. She kissed me on the lips and said, "Nick, I want you to be safe, and if Freddy gets you again, he could kill you."

"Mikasa, I won't let you guys get hurt. I not going to let those animatronics hurt you like Mangle did to Jeremy." Mikasa then helped me to bed and put a cast on my arm. We all fell asleep, but we still had to to that nightmare again.

**That was the longest chapter in this story so far, but there will be seven chapters, one for each night. Well, hoped you enjoyed, leave a review, and I will see you next time.**


End file.
